<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Advice by NotAMuggleMiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030065">Good Advice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAMuggleMiss/pseuds/NotAMuggleMiss'>NotAMuggleMiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelings, M/M, Relationship Advice, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAMuggleMiss/pseuds/NotAMuggleMiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter isn't good at reading Slytherins, even if he's fallen for one. Maybe all he needs is a little good advice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Susan Bones/Ron Weasley, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Judged by the Cover</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenslight/pseuds/ravenslight">ravenslight</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/judgedbythecover">judgedbythecover</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Judged by the Cover, in Dumbledore's Armada.</p><p>Much love to my beta,  floorcoaster, for her help.</p><p>Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.</p><p><strong>Prompt:</strong><br/>Entire-Life Crisis</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I going to do? I don’t even know how to process any of this!” Harry ran his hand through his perpetually messy hair for what might have been the hundredth time in the past ten minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron shrugged. “It doesn’t seem that complicated to me, mate. You like him, he seems to like you. Just tell him how you feel.” He reached for one of the biscuits Susan had made him earlier that morning and took a noisy bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logically, Harry knew Ron wasn’t entirely off base, but if he were completely honest with himself, he would really rather spare himself the embarrassment of admitting to unrequited feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really not that simple.” Harry paused, trying to get a hold on the panic that was threatening to engulf him. “Two months ago it had never occurred to me that I might like men. It’s kind of a big leap to fancying myself in love with one. And Slytherins really aren’t that straight forward.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you’re right. But in that case, you’re talking to the wrong best friend, I’m dating a Hufflepuff.” Ron grinned. “No mind games, plenty of biscuits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed. Ron was probably right, but it didn’t make the matter any simpler. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But she’s friends with him, now. Can I really put her in the middle?” He stood up and began pacing anxiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t hurt to ask her. You and I both know Hermione’s not going to betray your confidence. And if she doesn’t want to get involved, she won’t.” Ron grabbed another biscuit, crunching loudly. “Just go, the worst she can do is tell you to sort it yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was no good; Ron was clearly correct this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I guess I’m off then,” he muttered and Apparated with a wave goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He landed on the doorstep of the cottage Hermione shared with her husband, and before he could raise his hand to knock, the door swung open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry! What brings you here? You nearly gave me a heart attack, Apparating inside the wards like that.” Hermione ushered him inside, and he shuffled along quietly behind her, nervously ruffling his hair into even more of a mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever he had meant to say, the words seemed to get stuck in his throat, and he was suddenly gasping for air. Hermione rushed forward and guided him firmly to the sofa, where she sat down beside him and started rubbing circles on his back with her palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here,” she soothed softly. “Whatever it is, I’ll be here and we can figure it out. Just remember to breathe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minutes passed before he was calm enough to speak again, but once he quieted his breathing, he groaned loudly and buried his face in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know, with Draco, that he loved you?” Harry all but whispered as he looked up into her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question seemed to catch her off guard and she slumped back into the cushions with a pensive look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was obvious by the way he treated me,” she started tentatively. “But it wasn’t long before he just told me himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He told you?” He asked, surprised, and she nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this what prompted the panic attack, Harry? You think you’re in love? I thought you might be having a midlife crisis for a moment.” She chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have you know this is an entire-life crisis!” he said with mock seriousness. Then he sighed. “I’ve hardly even come to terms with being gay, and now the man I’m dating is staying over every night and leaving me cryptic notes full of poetry every morning by the coffee machine. I don’t know what that’s supposed to mean!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione brought her palm up to her lips, unsuccessfully attempting to hide her amused smile. “Is he really?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Harry could answer, the door to the cottage burst open, and Draco’s voice came floating through from the entryway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione, we’re back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked over and had to stifle a gasp as the object of his affections strolled into the living room behind Draco with windswept hair. They locked eyes from across the room, and Harry stood up, carefully making his way over to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I see Potter’s here. We’ll just be in the kitchen making tea, right love?” Draco quipped on as he gestured for his wife to join him in the kitchen, but Harry could barely focus on anything but the man in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theo. I, uh, didn’t know you would be here today,” he said somewhat lamely, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo blushed and looked down at Harry with a sheepish grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you would be here either,” Theo muttered, reaching for Harry’s hand and bringing it up to his lips. “I missed you, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn’t fight his smile. Even though he had woken up next to him only hours earlier that morning, he couldn’t help but agree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Harry!” Theo blurted out, flushing red to the roots of his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abrupt. I know. But, truthfully, I came to ask Draco for advice, seeing as he’s had some success at wooing Gryffindors. And he said to be direct, because you might be frustrated if I kept you guessing. And I’m… not particularly good at sharing my feelings. But I feel them. And you mean the world to me, so I had to try.” Theo stared at him, looking especially vulnerable as he finished rushing out his explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An almost painful ache filled Harry’s chest as he was overwhelmed with his feelings for the man baring his soul. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer and burying his face in the crook of his neck. After what seemed like an eternity, Harry stepped back and grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also came for advice. I wasn’t really sure what to make of all the poetry, it’s never really been my thing.” He shrugged. “But I know how I feel and I was afraid to embarrass myself, in case you weren’t serious about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slipping his hands around Harry’s neck, Theo kissed him softly. His lips were slightly chapped from the blustery day outside, and he tasted like the peppermint candy he was always so fond of. Harry wished he could melt into the man’s embrace forever. He slid his fingers under the hem of Theo’s sweater as his tongue slid into his mouth. Theo’s hands travelled down Harry’s neck and over his shoulders to rest on his chest, where his fingers clung tightly to Harry’s button-down, pulling him closer as their kiss grew heated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must you snog in my living room?” Draco’s put-upon tone had them hastily pulling apart as Harry breathlessly rested his forehead against Theo’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Theo” Harry declared, staring into Theo’s eyes as they grew darker at his words. The intensity of his lover’s stare had him feeling like he would burst into flames at any moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the advice, Draco. We’re going now,” Theo answered without looking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry clutched Theo to him and Apparated them both to his room without a second thought. “Crisis Averted,” he thought to himself with a smirk.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>